The present invention relates to latch mechanisms and, more particularly, to an improved latch mechanism for a seat assembly.
In automotive applications, it is increasingly desirable that a vehicle be capable of accommodating varying requirements, such as cargo carrying and the like. It is further desirable that a vehicle be capable of accommodating varying requirements with respect to occupant comfort. To that end, reconfiguration of the vehicle seating system plays a significant role.
Generally speaking, articulation of a seatback enables a vehicle interior to be configurable for accommodating cargo-carrying needs and to provide occupant comfort. Latching mechanisms are often used to selectively anchor a seatback to a stationary striker assembly, thereby securing the seatback to a vehicle structure. In such a system, a conventional latching mechanism cooperates with a striker to provide the seatback with one of either a latched position or an unlatched position. In the latched position the seatback is secured to the vehicle structure in a fixed relationship. In the unlatched position the seatback is free to be dumped forward or folded flat. Conventional latching mechanisms suffer from the disadvantage that they only allow for the seatback to be latched in a single position, thereby hampering occupant comfort.
In addition, conventional latch mechanisms cooperating with striker assemblies also limit the flexibility of a cargo area of a vehicle located behind a vehicle seat. Current seating systems accommodate large cargo by folding the seatback in a substantially fold-flat position such that the seatback is generally parallel to the seat bottom. In other known systems, the seatback is again folded flat, and together with the seat bottom, the seatback is articulated or dumped forward, thereby increasing the cargo area of the vehicle. Such systems, while adequately providing for increased cargo areas in a vehicle, do not provide for occupant use of a seat when increased cargo capacity is required.
While some prior art systems provide for positioning of a seatback relative to a seat bottom, such systems require the use of a plurality of strikers, rather than the conventional single striker arrangement. Prior art systems accomplishing a range of adjustment for a seatback relative a seat bottom which employ a plurality of strikers typically require clearance for each striker to pass through the latch mechanism so that the latch mechanism can be moved through the various positions and engage each individual striker. In this manner, the latch mechanism is typically required to have a relatively large body to accommodate each striker passing through the body of the latch mechanism as the mechanism is moved between each individual striker. Further, prior art systems requiring the use of more than one striker cause additional operations during assembly and increase costs. Specifically, the use of additional strikers requires assembly of each individual striker and further often require additional tooling and fixtures, thereby increasing tooling expenses and increasing manufacturing time.
In addition, such prior art latch systems do not adequately compensate for small variations between the striker and the latch mechanism components which may allow the seatback to move a miniscule amount even when the mechanism is locked. These small variations become noticeable at the upper end of the seatback and can cause noise and discomfort to an occupant. For example, the seatback of an unoccupied seat may tend to vibrate when the vehicle encounters rough road conditions, thereby creating undesirable noise and rattling. This magnified play in a latch mechanism has been termed xe2x80x9cchuckingxe2x80x9d and refers to any manufacturing variation or play in the mechanism components or between the mechanism components and a striker that allows movement of the seatback while the mechanism is in a latched condition.
Therefore a latch mechanism in cooperation with a single striker assembly that provides for angular adjustment of a seatback in a plurality of positions relative to the seat bottom and securely latches a seat to a vehicle structure when in a latched position is desirable in the industry. Additionally, providing increased cargo-carrying capability in the cargo area of a vehicle while still maintaining use of the vehicle seat is also desirable. Further yet, it is desirable to provide a latch mechanism that significantly reduces or eliminates chucking of a seat assembly.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a latch mechanism including a housing, a latch assembly operable between a latched position and an unlatched position, and an actuation assembly operably supported by the housing and in operable communication with the latch assembly to selectively unlatch the latch assembly. The housing is adapted to receive a striker assembly having a first and second striker bar, whereby the latch mechanism is adapted to lock the first striker bar in one of two latched positions relative to the housing. The latch mechanism includes a claw having a first and second recess and an actuator. The first recess receives the first striker bar in the first latched position and the second recess receives the first striker bar in the second latched position. It should be understood that when the first striker bar is locked in the second recess, the second striker bar is locked in the first recess such that both the first and second striker bars are concurrently received by the claw. The actuator serves to apply a force to either of the first or second striker bar when the first or second striker bar is disposed in the first recess to reduce noise and avoid chucking.
In addition, the actuation mechanism includes a lock cam and an actuation handle, whereby the lock cam is rotatably attached to the actuation handle through a link such that as the actuation handle is rotated the lock cam is also rotated. The lock cam serves to lock the actuator in the latched position and thus to securely hold whichever of the first and second striker bars is disposed in the first recess. The lock cam further serves to rotate the cam out of the latched position when rotated by the actuation handle. The actuation handle serves to both release the latch mechanism from the striker assembly through interaction with the lock cam and further to allow the claw to release the striker assembly so that the first striker bar can be toggled between the first and second recesses.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.